Mi Heroe
by TailsWithGoggles
Summary: NOTA: Antes de comenzar a escribir esto, solo puedo decir que soy novata redactando y narrando cosas, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y redacción, solo se me ocurrió escribir esta cosa maravillosa. Bueno, me animo a subir un fanfic de Sonic the Hedgehog, espero que les guste. Lo escribí hace meses. ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Sonally, si no te agrada, no lo leas.


Una noche fría en el planeta Mobius, la brisa helada erizaba la piel de cualquier ciudadano en Knothole. Se acercaban dias con temperaturas muy bajas. Algunas pequeñas casas podian percibirse por la calidez que encendían las chimeneas, entre ellas la casita de los Freedom Fighters.

Sonic llega abriendo la puerta...

-Buenas noches chicos ¿Todo bien?- Llegando el erizo azul animado mientras aguanta la ultima brisa helada  
>-¡Soniiiic cierra la puerta! Muero de frio aunque mi pelaje no me protege de... ACHOOO- Tails exclamaba mientras estaba sentado en su taller de investigación.<br>-Este frio no detendrá mi velocidad jajaja- Rie Sonic.  
>-Ten cuidado amigo o te puedes enfermar- Tails exclama de nuevo mientras sorbe la nariz del resfriado.<br>-¿Y donde esta Sally?- El rostro de Sonic se llena de curiosidad.  
>-Ella lleva dias muy ocupada, cada mañana amanece muy desanimada y cansada, deberías verla y levantar el animo...- El pequeño zorro voltea de reojo a la puerta de su amiga.<br>- Ire a visitarla. Ha de estar bien- Sonic guiña el ojo lleno de confianza.

El joven azul entra a la habitación de su amada. Se encontraba muy cálido, las ventanas empañadas por no dejar entrar la brisa helada se encontraban al lado de la joven pelirroja recostada en su cama. Se escuchaban un par de silenciosos sollozos.

-¿Sally? ¿Estas bien?- Sonic se acerca un poco preocupado.  
>-No (sniff) todo esta bien mi amor...- La joven ardilla se cubre con sus brazos al decir estas palabras con una voz hundida.<br>-Pues no estas nada bien...- El héroe azul se acerca al rostro de la princesa.  
>-Me dieron una muy mala noticia...- La joven princesa seca sus lagrimas con sus delicados dedos.<br>-¿Algo malo paso en el reino? Grrrr ese maldito Eggman- Sonic le responde un poco molesto.  
>-No, el no tiene la culpa... la culpa fue mía Sonic. A veces siento que todo el mundo me detesta por mi origen. No entiendo al mundo, no les hecho daño a nadie- La joven princesa oculta su rostro lleno de lagrimas sobre su cabello suave.<br>-Aqui no te odiamos, yo te amo tal y como eres Sally- Sonic abraza por detrás a Sally  
>-No Sonic... Es dificil ser una princesa, a veces no quieren obedecer mis ordenes, siento que toda mi familia me da una carga enorme de responsabilidades, mientras las demás chicas de Knothole no me respetan. A veces quisiera dejar todo para siempre y abandonar mi puesto-<p>

El cuerpo de la joven se enfría del dolor, sus labios se secaban cada vez mas hasta dejar sus manos heladas empapadas de lagrimas. La fuerza de la valiente princesa se convertía en un cuerpo débil de voluntad, derrumbado, sin esperanzas, arrepentida de todo lo que ha vivido.

-Sonic, he sufrido tanto desde... esa perdida...-La chica le dice al erizo levemente  
>-Se a lo que te refieres... Desde la perdida de tu padre a tu familia no la ven como antes, como esa ocasión donde rayaban los retratos de ti y tu hermano Elias en la ciudad. Esos días fueron muy dolorosos aunque tu te notabas fuerte y parecía que no te importaba-<br>-A mi siempre me dolió, solo fingía ser fuerte, pero desde ahí mi vida no es igual. No puedo tenerte todo el día conmigo, deberías ponerte en mi lugar y yo se que no tienes la culpa-

La joven ardilla seca sus lagrimas heladas sobre su almohada.  
>-Sally... yo...-<p>

El rostro del heroe azul se llenaba de angustia. No quería ver a su amada sufriendo, sus labios comenzaban a temblar al recordar esos hechos y sus ojos esmeralda se cristalizaban, ya que también le dolía ver a su joven princesa derrotada.  
>-Sonic... Solo tu ahora me haces feliz...-<p>

La joven pelirroja abraza el cuerpo de su amado, el pecho del pequeño héroe azul se helaba del dolor.

-Se que ya no hay solución, pero si estoy contigo me siento segura, puedo ser yo misma. Te amo Sonic the Hedgehog-  
>- Yo también te amo Sally-<p>

El joven azul ya no quería que su amada se llenara de dolor, acerca sus labios hacia la princesa y podía percibir el sufrimiento que sentía al solo sentir su boca. La temperatura aumentaba rápidamente al sentir su corazón latir mas rápido, las lagrimas de dolor se convertían en lagrimas de felicidad al estar al lado de su querido héroe azul. Los brazos envolvían el suave cuerpo helado de su princesa. Su mirada llena de angustia pedía ánimos, pedía comprensión, pedía protección, pedía amor...

Los besos llegaron lejos en esa noche hasta quedar agotados en plena madrugada. La joven pelirroja solo quería sentir y confiar en su héroe.

El héroe azul observaba como su amada se sentía aliviada de nuevo y susurro...

-Sally, falta poco para que ese puesto lo tome otra persona, quedan días para que seas libre y estés siempre conmigo, fue un camino duro, te humillaron, te presionaron de mas, pero todo esto tendrá su recompensa, mi dulce princesa...-

-Sonic...- La pequeña pelirroja sonríe un poco dormida mientras acurrucaba su cabeza cansada de la rutina que le venia encima.


End file.
